


Dudas. Celos. Amigos. Sangre. Sueños. Alcohol. Cabeza. Agua. Familia.

by agentemind



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nueve drabbles Danno POV desde que todo empieza hasta el final que todos sabemos que tiene que llegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudas. Celos. Amigos. Sangre. Sueños. Alcohol. Cabeza. Agua. Familia.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleena/gifts), [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts), [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts), [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



Dudas  
Danny solía tener dudas. No era un secreto, le gustaba hacer preguntas, no dejar nada en el aire. ¿Por qué no iba a preguntar si había algo de lo que no estaba seguro? Por eso no sabía qué hacer respecto a Steve. Al principio le asaltaban cientos de dudas. ¿Por qué dejé a este loco arrastrarme a este trabajo? ¿Por qué le dejo conducir mi coche? ¿Por qué dejo que cuide de mi hija? ¿Por qué lleva la misma ropa que anoche? Preguntas que tuvo que dejar de hacerse cuando comenzó a tener miedo de descubrir las respuestas.

 

Celos  
Si alguien le preguntase, Danny podía dar la mitad de su hígado para demostrarlo. No soportaba a Steven McGarret. Se reía del peligro, se saltaba las normas, encontraba respuesta para todo, siempre conseguía lo que quería y tenía un estúpido don para encandilar a mujeres que harían cualquier cosa por él. No entendía si era por sus músculos, su sonrisa o sus brillantes ojos azules, pero la Teniente Rollins siempre parecía dispuesta a utilizar satélites del ejército a cambio de paseos por la playa. ¿Qué había tan interesante en el mar, de todas formas?

 

Amigos  
No se había dado cuenta hasta que Steve le presentó a un viejo conocido que estaba de vacaciones en Hawaii. Amigos, así se llamaban ahora. Nada de compañeros ya. De acuerdo. Lo que no entendía era por qué le molestaba tanto. ¿Acaso ser amigos era algo tan raro? Trabajaban juntos toda la semana, se cubrían las espaldas, se veían los fines de semana, bebían juntos, se reían y compartían puestas de sol, sentados en la playa disfrutando de una brisa marina que no recordaba haber dejado de odiar. ¿Acaso no eran amigos?

 

Sangre  
Siempre le había sido difícil imaginar un temor mayor que el de perder a su hija. A pesar de que ponía su vida en peligro a diario, el miedo no siempre estaba al acecho. Quería creer que era tan fuerte como sus compañeros y que podría actuar bajo cualquier circunstancia, sin embargo, ver sus manos rojas con sangre que no era suya jamás le había aterrado tanto como aquel día en que vio las piernas de McGarret doblarse y su pesado cuerpo caer sobre el asfalto. ¿Qué la sangre no era lo más importante? Y una mierda.

 

Sueños  
Danny dormía como un bebé, profundamente, sin tontas preguntas que hacerse por la mañana. Al menos así había sido siempre. Desde cierto día sus noches se habían convertido en un torbellino de vueltas en una cama siempre incómoda donde disparos que le despertaban aterrorizado se habían convertido en sudores fríos, caricias que todavía podía sentir y el calor de unos labios que había visto pronunciar su nombre tantas veces todavía presentes en su piel. Y ya no recordaba cuantos litros de agua había bebido a oscuras en su cocina intentando olvidar con lo que su subconsciente le intentaba torturar.

 

Alcohol  
Decían que en el alcohol podías ahogar tus penas, pero nunca le habían dicho a Danny que en un pack de cervezas frías podría encontrar la excusa perfecta para colarse en casa de McGarret a las tres de la mañana. No porque necesitase la excusa para entrar sin llamar, ni para despertarle o interrumpir lo que estuviese haciendo levantado tan tarde con esos pantalones de deporte tan bajos. Las cervezas ayudarían con las excusas que tendría que inventar para justificar cómo había terminado besando a su compañero y por qué había dejado que lo arrastrase hasta la cama.

 

Cabeza  
Si pensaba de forma racional no encontraba más que callejones sin salida. La primera vez había podido justificarse con su nivel de alcohol en sangre, pero esa excusa no le valía para hacía cuatro días en el ascensor, hacía dos días en el despacho de McGarret cuando ya todos se habían ido, ni para esa misma mañana saliendo del coche a trompicones camino a su casa. Que sí, que podía fingir que en su cabeza seguía siendo el poli hetero que un día había estado enamorado de su ex mujer, pero no todo su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo.

 

Agua  
Si tuviese que describir su relación actual con Steve, el primer elemento que le venía a la mente era el agua. Si no tenía un fetichismo insano estaba cerca de conseguir que creyese que se acostaba con un animal marino. Lo abordaba en la ducha por la mañana, dejando que sus manos recorriesen toda su piel mojada con urgencia; lo seguía hasta los vestuarios del gimnasio con sólo un par de toallas en la mano y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y terminar la noche en la playa siempre significaba empezar la noche en la playa.

 

Familia  
La había seguido hasta Hawaii, dejando su trabajo, su ciudad y su hogar. Su hija siempre había sido (y sería) lo más importante en su vida. Era su familia, todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, pero ya no podía mentir más. Él sabía qué decir para reconfortarle, aparecía cuando no esperaba necesitarle, cada molesta manía suya había empezado a parecerle menos irritante, cada día le costaba más dormir si su cama estaba fría y… ¿a quién quería engañar? Las cosas de Steve habían empezado a mezclarse con el desastre de cosas que Grace dejaba tiradas por todo su cuarto.


End file.
